monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Comet's Serpentine Loving Specter
Characters: * Comet Phalmthistle * Iches Xecaukash * Mistie Ring * (Comment or message me if you want your characters featured) Chapter 1: Comets Comet: I am NOT your average fairy, or monster for that matter. My mother is Karma, literally, and my father is the fairy of Twilight. For some odd fairy reason, that makes me the fairy of Starlight...and 'Wishing Upon a Star' but that part comes later. My story in relation to the other monsters starts here: At Monster High. It was a normal day. I, myself, was looking SO good. I wore a general, purple, satin shirt, and black leather pants. That was my usual look. My purple and black wings fluttered behind me as i flew towards the doors at the school. This was my first day, but not in like a blah cliche way! People did stop and stair, but I didn't mind. I was new here and I knew there would be struggles throughout the year. (ie. bullies, brats, and prom queens) But I was going to start off right, after all I was kinda lucky to be able to attend since my species isn't really super well known for being a monster species. I walked through the doors...and there was a lot of drama in doing so. But apparently, that wasn't how the social scene worked here. Some people did look to see what happens, but very few did. I got the impression that this type of thing (ie. bursting open the doors, throwing your hands in the air, and floating seven feet off the ground and screaming 'Hello my lovelies!") wasn't really how the social scene worked at Monster High. Which to be frank, is SO different than other schools I have attended. Then, I figured out why no one looked. Across the hall was a teenage girl, wrapped in golden linens. My mind went on alert! 'Drama Queen' She had everyone else in the hall, (who wasn't looking at me), she had their attention, like complete undivided. This was annoying. Why do all the divas get to be the girls in schools!?? I knew that we probably wouldn't get along right then. And I was right. During lunch, I tried to be super friendly. Even to that drama queen, I found out later that her name was Cleo........de Nile. So the competition was a little bit more then I was expecting, I mean she was kinda famous because I had heard of her at other schools I had attended. I could still do it. I gave myself until Homecoming to prove that point. After lunch, the rest of the day was quite easy. After school, I stood by my locker, ghouls, and mansters passed by. I had met a few of them in respective classes. Finally, I turned to go down the hall, when I heard my name. "Comet! hey, wait up. That's your name right?" It was the boy I had met in Home Ick. First off, Home Ick was the worst I mean come on #waseofmylife! and second why? just why. I was pretty sure his name was Mist. Mist was kinda cute. I wasn't attracted to him, but he had nice features. "Oh, Hi. ya its Comet" I smiled. "Awesome, well, I was just wondering, your new to town and I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I was just like: "Ya sure!" An that is how our friendship began. We became like really good friends, i considered him my best friend, although I consider a lot of people my best friends, and I didn't know very many people at Monster High. We learned a lot about each other. He had a pretty tragic backstory, but on a lighter note, he did have a huge crush on another guy he had met at school, named: Iches (Ike-s). Being the amazing friend and person I am, I decided that i was going to get them together. So the next week I intercepted Iches while in the locker room after Physical Deaducation. First, it was horrible, people should really be concerned about privacy while in a public locker room. Just because you can show everything doesn't mean you should. Second, I met Iches there, then decided I needed to get over feeling uncomfortable and sat down to talk with him/make friends/be casual/and NOT letting him know about Mist. I am proud to say i succeeded in all of those areas. Side road for a second guys: So back to my whole battle with becoming the top amazing diva in the whole school. My plan was to throw a party, which yes is totally cliche, but hey some things are overused because they work :D. I decided this as I was waiting for Iches to finish changing. Kinda spontaneous but hey there's nothing wrong with that. "So, you're totally coming to my party right??" Iches kinda looked at me funny. "What party?" "Um, the one that i just decided to have?! It will be so much fun." and he agreed to be there. Now I planned to force Mist and Iches to 'meet' and hopefully spark their romance. Fairys all have like specific personification or sectors of nature or life that they rule. There is only one fairy for each 'element' at a time, but when a fairy dies, the next fairy born takes that fairies place, that is a general explanation sometimes it can be a little more complicated then that, but that's the gist. Sorry, you're all probably reading this and are like "Comet slow down for one, grow up a little, and start making sense please your jumping all around in your story, CALM IT!!" Well, this is just like how i am sometimes, maybe I should stop and gather my thought. Ok, ttyl then :D. ---- ''Still Comet: Ok Honey muffins, I am back. So where did i leave off......... . .... .....oh right, ok. So that party is gonna be a blast and Mist and Ike are gonna be together and they will also forever be in my debt, because well, I'm just amazing. So the party was planned. The next day i had posters, and not just like small tiny invitations, I literally went home and made posters..like big ones. Headmistress Bloodgood wasn't ''too fond of my plan (i had a feeling that she didn't think teenagers parties would be any good, and we would probs just get in trouble and stuff)...obviously she was totally wrong about the first aprt, I mean she has never been to a party with me, but she was totally right about the second part...we would totally get in trouble. Anyways, she said i couldn't put the posters up anywhere put the cafeteria...which i guess was alright since everyone had to go there at some point in the day. I got the the cafeteria asap, and put the signs up they said: HEY There!!!! I want you to experience the party of the century, becasue reasons. Also everyone should come. This Freakend at Comet's....yes i know literally non of you know me, but come anyways. Be there. That should work i thought. There were twenty four of the same poster spread out along the cafeteria walls. Ike was coming, now i just had to get Mist to come too, especially when i tell him Ike will be there. It was kinda absurd I mean like, if you have ever seen a friend fall totally, fully, and completly in love with another guy, and you think there is literally no chance that they will really be together....first off I knew their romance would be amazing- because i was setting them up- and that always ends up good, but second they really were from totally different areas and those areas were totally seperate. Mist was cool though, I would do anything for him...that was why i was having this party. School for the rest of the week was a breeze...for everyone else in the class. I was preoccupied with romance relations...and also like my future was already planned out for me (and shocker: I didn't need to know anything about anything in these supjects!! Like again with Home Ick...seriously messed up right there, cupcake. see what i did there, home ick...cupcake. ''ok back on point) Yes, I'll admit it, i wasn't doing very well in class, but Ist (yes i shipped them already and yes it looks like '1st' because once i'm done with them they will be number 1 #BopToTheTop) I was talking last minute plans with Mist: "Ok so then the cutains in the foyer are going to open and behind the cutain is an opera stage, and the choir is going to start singing as you start walking down the aisle, then Ike will come down after you...." I was abruptly cut off. "Wait, stop....what??!" It seemed to Mist that he wasn't ready to commit...I guess planning had gotten ahead of me alittle bit. "We arn't getting married...yet" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a coy look on my face...then he added the last part. "Have you been planning a wedding this whole time?" I realized my mistake...slowly i put my binder full of plans backinto my sachet, manbag, whatever you want to call it. It seemed as though Mist was slightly annoyed. So i boobed him on the nose, quickly. "What, me?? No. I wasn't planning your wedding." I glanced away casually...well trying to be casual...I wasn't that good an actor. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, please you wish you were getting married this weekend. Anyways, so the catering is all ordered, and the color schemes are totally amaze. I had my parents worker people re paint the ball room of the house." He looked kinda shocked that i said Ball room. "What it isn't my fault that my father won the lottery like seven times....i had nothing to do with switching the cards and cheating." I crossed my arms over dramatically. "And no one will ever know about that...understood?" I eyed Mist. He shook his head and laughed. As the party got closer (16 hours and counting) I was franticly finishing up decorations. Finishing up plans. I texted both Ike and Mist like twelve times to make SURE that they were coming...also they owed me more then just for setting them up. The choir didn't do refunds, so I had to cancell and they wouldn't give the money back. But hey it was fine because my dad has alot of money, so the price would barely leave a dent the his credit card...that i used to reserve the choir. ---- Still Comet: Ok, so it was almost time for the people to arrive for the party of the century, and I was kinda starting to loose my nerve, what if things went wrong, what if everyone hated me, what if NO-ONE came!!!!!!! But then i just sort of laughed to myself, because, like, 'why would anyone ''not come', i mean like seriously it is going to be a great party. Mist finally got to my house before anyone else. Let me tell you, i made one quick look at his outfit and pointed for him to get up to my room. (like had this kid ever gone to a party in his life?? Even a party where the rest of his future would begin????? I'm leaning toward a negative answer to both of those, but i was putting a-LOT of work in for tonight, and it didn't seem like he was doing anything, just saying.) So we had to totally give him a complete makeover. I mean it wasn't a full makeover..but let me tell you, it was close to one. He ended up wearing dark black, skinny jeans, and some high tops. I gave him a crop leather jacket, but he apparently didn't want to wear that, so he just wore a plain t-shirt...he should have worn the jacket. Finally, after his transformation, people started to arrive, except it was literally like only a few people, that neither of us knew. After about 45 minutes, of sitting around and 'chatting', i heard wheels screeching outside. Some car doors slammed. Ok this is either our party getting shut down, which makes no sense because we haven't even begun to party, or this is the other looser, who have shown up late to my freaktabulous celebration of love and getting Ike and Mist together. The latter was correct, finally after everyone had made their way inside, i ushered people into the ballroom, which was right off the east wing of the house. The DJ that we had hired (because Mist was really really hell bent on not having a professional choir.) began the music, and drinks were served, and the whole party was underway. I ran up to Ike to greet him, pulling Mist along with me. Ok side note for a second. MIST IS A HORRIBLE FLIRT-ER, LIKE NOT IN A GOOD WAY THAT HE FLIRTS A LOT, THAT KID CAN'T FLIRT TO SAVE HIS LIFE!!! I'm telling all of you, it was rough. ---- Category:LondonSpear Category:Fanfiction